


Nightmare is just a Nightmare

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: You’re secretly dating the Second in Command of the Glaives when a nightmare wakes you up.





	Nightmare is just a Nightmare

Running through the streets of a fallen Insomnia, you glanced about you looking for the familiar head of blonde hair. According to your phone app, he should be around here. You stopped before a huge open area as you see Nyx walking out, reporting for duty. Blinking as the sound of cloth rustling pulled you out of your focus on Nyx and quickly turned to your left. Your shoulders slumped in relief when you saw him alright, if only covered in grime and sweat from whatever fighting he had done. However, your heart stopped as he pulled out a gun. You ran and tackled him to the ground from the side and he hissed out in pain but remained motionless, breathing slowly underneath you.

“(Y/N), why are you still here?” He questioned quietly running a shaking hand against your back.

“I was looking for you,” you replied quietly, pushing yourself up to get a better look on his face, “what is going on Luche? Why were you about to shoot Nyx?” He groaned softly, closing his eyes briefly.

“It’s complicated, (Y/N),” Luche stated as he pushed himself up into sitting position with you still in his lap. You laid a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes that couldn’t match yours.

“I’m asking you, Luche. Explain it to me,” you insisted calmly, bringing a hand up to caress his face gently, “please.” He leaned against your hand as he brought his own up to cup your hand. He brought your hand away and kissed your knuckles lightly.

“I…,” Luche stopped as he glanced up to see Captain Drautos as he stepped out of the Prince’s car. You followed his line of vision and frowned. “Shit….” Luche squeezed your hand tightly. He took a glance at you, looking conflicted. Kissing your hand once more he gave you a weak smile. “Stay here.” You tried to grab his arm as he got up and walked away from you, gun still in hand.

****

You bolted up in your bed as cold sweat clung to your forehead and made your overly large shirt stick to your skin as you breathed heavily. Was that a dream? You heard water running from the bathroom adjacent to your bedroom. You got up and tip-toed over to the doorway.

“Morning (Y/N),” Luche said gently as he dried his hands on the towel. There were burn scars littering his entire body as a towel was tied around his waist. His hair was still damp from his shower and drops of water cascaded down the back and sides of his neck. You wrapped your arms around his waist laying your head against his chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically.

“Good morning, Luche,” you whispered quietly into his chest. He laid his cheek gently on top of your head while wrapping his arms around you.

“Nightmare?” Luche inquired softly as he rubbed circles into your back. You nodded as you tightened your grip. He remained silent for a beat. “Do you want to talk about it?” He felt you shake your head against his chest. “Hmm.” You felt his chest rumble as he hummed softly, holding onto you.

“You were going to shoot Nyx,” you whispered quietly. Luche kissed the crown of your head gently, looking up to stare at his reflection with a tired smile. “I couldn’t tell if you were going to kill him or not.”

“He’s still alive, dear,” Luche replied softly leaning back a bit to bring a hand up to pet underneath your eye. “He’s hard to kill if you haven’t noticed, a bit of a cockroach.” You chuckled softly before shoving him back playfully, bringing a smile to his face.

“I can’t believe you just called Nyx a cockroach,” you said smiling widely as you leaned back against the counter.

“He is what he is,” Luche stated lowly as he came forward and wrapped his arms around your waist, caging you in. Using his fingers, he tilted your chin up as he leaned down pressing his lips against yours. You gripped his back tightly as he explored your mouth with his tongue. Once he released your mouth, you leaned your forehead against his with a small smile.

“Well, hello,” you said sweetly, caressing his face. “I’m glad that you changed your mind, Luche.” He smiled tiredly at you, straightening up.

“I would destroy the world for you,” Luche whispered quietly, taking your hands into his while running his thumb along your fingers.

“I know,” you got on your toes and kissed his cheek lightly. “Do you have work today?”

“Sadly, yes. I got a bunch of children to take care of.” He brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles. “I’ll be back for dinner.” You followed him out of the bathroom and sat on the bed watching as he grabbed his uniform from the dresser. He turned and gave you a smirk. “Like what you’re seeing, dear?”

“Oh yes,” you replied taking in all of his muscles. “It’s a shame that you have to go to work, Luche.” You saw him chuckle quietly as he pulled on his pants. “Couldn’t you take a day off?” He threw his shirt on, sitting down on the bed next to you to put on his boots. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, watching his fingers secure all the clasps on them.

“You know I can’t, dear,” Luche replied softly turning in your arms to face you. Without any warning, he leaned down next to your neck and bit down. You moaned as his teeth pierced your skin and his tongue moved over it lightly. Your eyes fluttered as he extracted himself from your arms. “I have to go before I’m late.” Kissing you on the forehead before he went over to the chair and grabbed his uniform jacket.

“Take care of the children!” you yelled after him as he left the room. You could hear him chuckling as he crossed the threshold of the bedroom door and turned back.

“Of course, dear. Like the Glaives have ever needed me to keep an eye on them. They’re obnoxious on a normal day.” Luche smirked at you before giving you one last fond smile and disappearing out the door.


End file.
